<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ways to Annoy the Open Heart Characters by anwenwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719410">Ways to Annoy the Open Heart Characters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anwenwrites/pseuds/anwenwrites'>anwenwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anwenwrites/pseuds/anwenwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A listfic I made when taking a break from serious writing. Title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ways to Annoy the Open Heart Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<ol class="ol1">
<li class="li2">Set Ethan up on a blind date in the hospital cafeteria with MC. With 1000 cameras rolling, all focused on them</li>
<li class="li2">Switch out the coffee in Ethan’s coffee maker with “the swill they serve in the cafeteria”</li>
<li class="li2">Or switch it out with decaf</li>
<li class="li2">Constantly confuse Aurora for her aunt</li>
<li class="li2">Always refer to her as Harper Emery’s niece</li>
<li class="li2">Set Ethan up on a blind date with Landry</li>
<li class="li2">Then laugh as Ethan rips Landry a new one for betraying MC and kicks his snake ass</li>
<li class="li2">Hang out with Bryce at a bar, and constantly point to random people and shout, “OMG, what’s Keiki doing with that drunk guy over there?!”</li>
<li class="li2">Take everyone on a trip to the beach in a crowded, cramped, hot car, and ship everyone with each other</li>
<li class="li2">Such as Jackie and Bryce</li>
<li class="li2">And Ethan and Naveen</li>
<li class="li2">And Elijah and Sothy</li>
<li class="li2">Push Landry into the ocean</li>
<li class="li2">Draw dicks and other rude shapes all over Bryce’s body with sunscreen while he’s sunbathing.</li>
<li class="li2">When he panics and puts a shirt on, say, “Finally, you covered up”</li>
<li class="li2">Go out into open water, wave your arms frantically, and yell, “Rafael! Save me! I’m drowning!”</li>
<li class="li2">When he dives in to save you, get “pulled under”, swim to him, and yank down his swim trunks</li>
<li class="li2">Laugh</li>
<li class="li2">Rudely complain to Ethan about how he has way too many diamond scenes and no one cares about him anymore</li>
<li class="li2">Not that they ever did</li>
<li class="li2">Watch him cry</li>
<li class="li2">Even though he doesn’t even know what diamond scenes are</li>
<li class="li2">Tell Zaid that he should be more like Baz</li>
<li class="li2">Put a whoopee cushion under Zaid’s chair</li>
<li class="li2">Make Zaid and Baz dress up like each other, act like each other, and take each other’s places on Halloween</li>
<li class="li2">Record Zaid trying to act cheerful like Baz and failing miserably</li>
<li class="li2">Record Baz stomping around like a grump. Show it to Zaid and say “Is this really who you want to be, Zaid?”</li>
<li class="li2">Or, just always ask for Dr. Mirani when you want one of them so they never know who</li>
<li class="li2">Follow Ethan around everywhere calling Edenbrook Ethanbrook</li>
<li class="li2">Incessantly lecture Rafael about how it’s not healthy to stay in the same community and environment one’s whole life</li>
<li class="li2">Then when he says he’s leaving town, cry, “NOOOOOOOOO YOU CAN’T!!”</li>
<li class="li2">Steal all of June’s files on everyone</li>
<li class="li2">Tell Ethan that if he doesn’t man up and tell MC how he feels soon, you’ll make sure she goes for his dad instead</li>
<li class="li2">Dye Ethan’s hair pink</li>
<li class="li2">Dye Zaid’s hair pink</li>
<li class="li2">And finally, booby trap every single room of the hospital</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>